


Flowers in full bloom

by Star_Sargent



Series: ◃Giftober▹ [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober 2020, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sargent/pseuds/Star_Sargent
Summary: Even if Anakin knew it was wrong, he'd normally pluck flowers from the temple gardens and give them to his Master.Reason? Anakin read that the Jedi Garden's wilderness never died unless it was corrupted, he wanted his Master to know he idolized him by forever-lasting flowers.Or:Five times Anakin gives a flower to his Master and one time he getsonein return.Sequel:'Too long'
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (past)
Series: ◃Giftober▹ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964287
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Flowers in full bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luka_Lorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Lorie/gifts).



> _You shit Conner_

**I**

**Age: Ten**

* * *

Anakin smiled as he walked down the endless halls of the Jedi Temple. It's only been a few months since he started his new life.

He’s found it hard to meditate, seeking peace in the Temple gardens or fiddling with droid parts. Obi-wan would normally have a heart-attack if Anakin was near something sharp, banning him from anything _metal_.

He suddenly stopped, noticing he was in the Gardens. Anakin gently hummed, walking along the path before ending up surrounded by flowers.

Before he left his eye was caught on a particular flower, such a pretty green… The petals were full but thin, showing off the delicateness of it, each petal had a thin vein and Anakin could swear they looked like flowing energy beams. The Force enveloped it.

Anakin sighed, fingers tracing the stem to the root. He gently plucked the flower, wincing when the force disappeared before returning, stronger. Anakin narrowed his eyes, a small smile plastered on his face as he made way for his and Obi-wan’s shared quarters.

He made sure to hold it close, making sure no-one saw it. He opened the door, hearing it slide close after he walked in.

“ _Anakin_.” A voice chimes as he passes the kitchen.

He shivered, turning around to face his Master. The man’s ginger hair was a mess, it always was but slowly getting better. He’s only fixed it if they were doing something that meant they were out of their quarters. He was growing a beard, Anakin noticed the man’s more obvious stubble.

“Master…” He greeted with a small bow, Obi-wan nodded in return, a cup of tea in his hands. He leaned against the kitchen counter, staring right at him with a frown.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to leave, _what were you doing without my supervision?”_ He hummed, taking a sip of his tea.

Anakin did the only thing that seemed logical and lifted his arms with a small jump. “Up!”

Obi-wan appeared to be taken aback as he choked on his drink, he stared at Anakin’s determined face with shock before complying. He hooked his arm under Anakin’s legs as the boy grabbed his shoulders and he was up.

Anakin giggled, taking out the flower from beneath his robes and sliding it into Obi-wan’s messy hair. He quickly jumped out of Obi-wan’s hold and ran to his room, leaving the man confused as he pulled the flower from his hair.

He sighed, twirling the flower between his thumb and pointer. Obi-wan sadly smiled at it, reminding him of someone special…

He placed the flower next to his cup, trying to fix his hair so he didn’t look like a complete mess. He’s found no need to tidy his hair unless he was going out, he’s let himself go ever since his Master’s death.

When his hair looked as good as it could be using your fingers as a comb, he gently picked the flower, admiring it one last time before slipping it into his hair and continuing about his day.

**II**

**Age: Thirteen**

* * *

Anakin was helping Obi-wan wrap some wounds, he was called in for a mission involving bounty hunters. Besides the blockades and the _Sith_ making a return, they seemed to focus only on bounty hunters, council members were the ones to discuss the Sith and all that crazy stuff.

“And you call me reckless while you’re letting yourself get shot.” Anakin sighed, making a small ‘tsk’.

“Padawan, this is mainly a different cause, unlike your usual reckle _-_ Anakin!” Obi-wan yelped as Anakin _accidentally_ tightened the bandage too much, he had to resist the urge of smacking his hand away from his arm.

“Sorry, it slipped.” He chirped with an innocent tone, biting his lip to hide a smirk that was begging to show. Obi-wan let out a low grumble as Anakin finished. “I’ll go make you some tea?”

He _hated_ it when his Master was upset with him. When he earned a small nod he was happy to comply, Obi-wan's famous herbal tea, used to ease any pains.

Anakin softly sighed, he sat at his desk, cheek leaning on his fist. He stared at a fully-grown rose, it was blue and white, still as beautiful as the day he got it. He watered it, admiring the beauty as it glistened in the light.

He was meditating in the Temple Gardens again, somehow coming across another Jedi who was _talking_ to the flowers. Anakin had found it extremely weird, he wanted to run when he was spotted.

She was nice, strawberry blonde hair and soft lilac eyes with fair freckled skin. She sensed his worry in the force, it ended up with him talking about his Master's injury.

**"You must help your Master while he's injured, treat the flower like someone who needs help because they are too injured to do it themself."**

It took a moment for him to understand what she meant but after that, he felt like he finally had meaning again. He grinned at the memory, It wasn’t long ago, a week at best. He gently pushed the pot closer to the window which was just above his desk.

Obi-wan groaned, pulling the bandages off his shoulder. It was still healing but no longer needed bandaging, he rolled his shoulder backwards, he felt completely stiff.

He entered his room, opening his bed-side table draw and pulling out a small bacta patch. Obi-wan peeled the old one off, narrowing his eyes at the wound, _still healing._ He quickly put the new patch on before throwing away the old.

Obi-wan was about to turn his lamp on but a potted rose caught his eye. The top was blue, almost _teal,_ it seemed to fade into white. He traced the tips of the petals, noticing a small folded paper next to the pot.

**Hope you feel better, Master. Please take care of the rose.**

Obi-wan smiled, letting out a small laugh. It ended up on his dresser along with a few other plants.

**III  
Age: Sixteen  
**

* * *

“Are you trying to grow a mullet?” Anakin hummed, running his fingers through Obi-wan’s long hair. “Makes me want one too…”

“When you become a Jedi Knight, Anakin.” Obi-wan swatted his hands away, continuing to read his book.

“Don’t need to remind me, I know.” He flicked the back of Obi-wan’s head, looking away when he was glared at.

They both sat on the couch in their quarters, Obi-wan was reading a book while Anakin _annoyed_ him. He was bored. Obi-wan knew that and watched him with amusements Anakin got off the couch and started to pace.

“Skywalker!”

Anakin whipped his head around to face the person who called him. “Ah, Master Plo. How may I help you?” He offered a small smile, noticing a small Togruta clutching on the Jedi Master robe. “Pardon but, who’s that?” He crouched down, holding his hand out.

“This is Ahsoka Tano, I was supposed to help her meditate but I was called in.” She grabbed his hand, giving him a big grin with bright blue eyes. “Could you perhaps, watch her?”

“Of course, I’d be delighted.” He wasn’t but didn’t care, the kid was cute and he’s still bored. “Come along, Tano.” He stood, gently pulling her hand as she began to walk beside him.

“Why are you picking flowers?” Ahsoka asked, watching eagerly as Anakin plucked small flowers from the Gardens. She was young, _very young_ but knew a lot, quite smart.

“Because my Master deserves to look _pretty_.” He glanced up when the other sat cross-legged in front of him. “You want?”

She narrowed her eyes, looking up at him with pursed lips. “Excuse me?”

“I can braid some into your beads.” Obi-wan taught him how to fix his braid using string, Anakin would practice all the time but preferred his Master’s help, though it did come handy for this moment.

“I’ll pick my own out.” She jumped up, running off somewhere to pick out her own colours.

Ahsoka had her arms wrapped around his neck as Anakin gave her a piggyback ride, he took her to his and Obi-wan’s shared quarters. He let out a small laugh when he saw his Master asleep on the couch, his book was open and on his chest.

“This is Master Kenobi? The one who defeated a Sith?” Ahsoka tilted her head, she had picked out small blue, white and lime flowers which Anakin intertwined with the beads. “Wow, he’s more…”

“He’s perfectly fine, _youngling_.” Anakin crouched down, letting the Tougruta get down.

“You’re quick to defend him, that’s nice of you.” She smiled at him, and Anakin looked away to hide his blush.

“Wouldn’t you do the same for your Master? Master Plo.” He walked over to Obi-wan, grabbing the book and placing it on the coffee table. He went to the side of the couch, propping Obi-wan’s head on the armrest.

“Master Plo isn’t my Master, I don’t have one but hopefully I’ll be assigned soon.” She walked over to them.

“You have no Master yet you’re eleven?” He raised an eyebrow, lifting his Master’s head to pull his hair out from under him. “I was nine when they found me, they said I was _too_ old…”

She frowned, grabbing his hand. “Happens to the best of us.”

“Look’s great Ahsoka, thank you.” He giggled at the rainbow assortment of flowers in his Master’s hair. “I’m sure Master Plo is looking for you now, so I must return you.” He stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her.

“But I want to see Master Kenobi’s reaction!” She began to struggle as Anakin walked to the door, both of them froze when they heard a yawn from behind.

“Anakin, please be quiet next time…” Obi-wan groaned, sitting up. A colourful assortment of rainbow flowers when braided into his hair.

Anakin spun on his heel to face his Master, he bit his tongue to stop a laugh from escaping. Ahsoka covered her mouth but small giggles were let out, drawing Obi-wan’s attention to her.

“Why is there a youngling in our quarters?” He jumped up, dusting himself off. A small flower fell out of his hair, making Obi-wan glare at his Padawan. “Anakin...”

Anakin began to laugh with Ahsoka joining. He ran out of their quarters, colliding into a wall but that just seemed to make them laugh some more as he ran off.

Obi-wan sighed, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. “What am I going to do with you?” A small smile came to his face as he ran a hand through his hair, feeling all the flowers that were delicately braided into his hair.

“Master Kenobi!” He piped up, looking out to see Plo Koon walking towards him.

“Ah, Master Plo. What can I do for you?” He grinned, standing up straight with his hands behind his back.

“I was looking for you to see if you knew about your Padawan’s whereabouts, he was watching over a youngling by the name of Ahsoka Tano but it seems they’ve run off.” He stifled a laugh when he looked at the Jedi’s hair. “I assume that’s their doing?”

“Anakin can easily rope people into doing these things… And Ahsoka, a young Togruta?” He tilted his head questioningly.

“Yes. I was supposed to help her with meditating since she refused to do it without me, I asked your Padawan if he could… Help.”

“Help indeed.” He hummed. “Who is Tano’s Master?”

“She doesn’t have a Master, she’s still very young…” Plo sighed. “I better follow them, until next time Master Kenobi.” He bowed, earning one in return.

**IV**

**Age: Nineteen**

* * *

“Cody says General Kenobi never reached the landing site.” Anakin winced, forcing himself to breath which caused him to make a small choking sound. “They think his gunship got shot down.”

“Great. The **one** time I actually ask Obi-wan for help, he's nowhere to be found!” He groaned, immediately regretting saying it.

“Well…” Ahsoka jumped next to him. “What if something happened to General Kenobi? He could be injured or-”

“No!” He bit his lip, trying not to think about the critical condition Obi-wan was probably in. “ _No time for that kind of talk.”_ He took a shuddering breath, turning his head so he didn’t have to look at his Padawan’s expression. “Rex, we need to mobilize, now! Get the men together. We’re going to rush the guns.”

“Yes, sir.” With that, Rex ran off.

Anakin sighed, looking at his Padawan with pity before it was replaced with a determined look. “Ahsoka, you’re with me. We need to give Rex cover when we attack.”

“Got it.” She nodded. “Just give the word.” Her voice sounded strained, it pained him to hear it.

“Hey…” His voice became soft but still loud enough to be heard. “I’m worried about him, too… But you have to keep your mind in the here and now, otherwise, we’ll never be able to help Obi-wan.” He gave her a small gentle smile.

As soon as Anakin saw Obi-wan he _ran_ , falling to his knees in front of the Jedi as he pulled him into a hug with a quick kiss on the cheek. “Well, what happened to you, _sweetie?_ ” He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“I might ask you the same question, _dear one…_ ” Obi-wan laughed, running his fingers through Anakin’s sandy hair. Anakin smiled and pulled away when the other’s arrived.

“You were foolish Obi-wan.” Anakin hissed, lightly squeezing Obi-wan’s hip as they walked to the carrier. “I can’t believe you… What if I lost you?”

“I’m here _now,_ am I not?” He hummed, interwinding their hands together. “No need to worry, dear one.”

Anakin sighed, resting his head on Obi-wan’s shoulder. “I w-worry about you…” He blushed at the slight voice crack.

“As do I but you’re always getting yourself in reckless situations, are you not?” He sounded amused, it made Anakin want to drop-kick him. They both sighed, Obi-wan letting go of Anakin’s hand as they got in eye-sight of the others.

“So, Master, what was your total?” Ahsoka ran up to them, Obi-wan huffed in amusement.

When Anakin returned to the Temple he went straight for the Garden, he couldn’t face Obi-wan just yet.

When he entered he paused, looking around as he let the force guide him. He began to run, jumping over the obstacles that came into his path. Stopping right in front of a small garden of tulips.

He smiled, thanking the force for bringing him to these flowers, mainly because he would be able to make a cheesy pun.

“Thank the force you’re in a singular room.” Anakin chuckled, he held a bouquet of white and light blue tulips behind him.

It earned Obi-wan’s attention, who looked up at him with a small smile. “No, thank the force you’re alright.” He shuffled over, patting the spot next to him.

Anakin grinned, walking over and climbed onto the bed to plant a kiss on Obi-wan’s temple. He wrapped an arm around his neck and placed the tulips in his lap. “Got these for you…”

“Oh, thank you, dearie.” Anakin blushed, smiling as Obi-wan pulled him into his chest. 

“Was so worried… Could only think about you.” He mumbled into the other’s chest, Obi-wan’s arms slithered around his waist as he shoved his face into Anakin’s hair.

“You smell nice…” Obi-wan huffed, making Anakin giggle.

"I washed off, covered in sand it was; D.I.S.G.U.S.T.I.N.G."

"I didn't know you could spell, Anakin." He ran his fingers through Anakin's hair, marvelling at the young man who was with him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sat up, flicking Obi-wan's nose.

"Nothing, thank you, Anakin." He grabbed the bouquet and placed it on the table beside his bed, pulling Anakin fully into his lap.

Anakin lifted his head, staring into Obi-wan's eyes. "Well... Can I _now_ press my two lips against yours?" 

"Of course, you had to make this moment cheesy." Obi-wan rolled his eyes, gently putting their lips together.

**V**

**Age: Twenty**

* * *

Anakin held Obi-wan to his chest, letting the man release all his emotions. Satine’s death had greatly affected his former Master, he knew Obi-wan liked her, even when they began to date.

“Obi-wan…” He sighed, running his fingers through the other’s hair. “I’ll fetch you some tea.” He gently patted his back with his cybernetic before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

“Ahsoka left?” Obi-wan looked at him pityingly. Anakin hated himself for wanting to slap him, it was the council’s lack of faith that cost him his Padawan and it didn’t help that Obi-wan was on the council.

Obi-wan walked over to him, intertwining their hand as he cupped Anakin’s cheek. “Oh, I’m so sorry dear one.” Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed together, he held a scowl as he tried to control himself from slapping Obi-wan’s hand away.

He pulled away, yanking his hand back.“This is _your_ fault.” Anakin hissed, jabbing a finger in Obi-wan’s chest as he glared at him. Anakin’s eyes were a furious yellow as he growled.

“Anakin!” Obi-wan gasped, getting pushed to the side as Anakin stormed to his room.

He lashed out and needed to fix it, his door shut behind him as he began to take apart his arm. He froze when he could hear the older Jedi crying.

“ _Qui-gon, Satine, Ahsoka and now Anakin…”_

Anakin whimpered as he used the force to call his pillow, he shoved his face in it as he screamed. He continued until his voice was hoarse and he had tears streaming down his face before he continued to disassemble his arm.

Anakin roamed around the Gardens, it was late and he’d be in trouble for being out this late. He needed to fix it, he didn’t want Obi-wan to be upset with him. He needed to make it up to him.

First, green. He walked over to one of the many rivers in the Garden, crouching down he let his hand glide over the water. He let out a soft hum, letting the force drag him to a random area in the Gardens. Dark green and white roses, check.

Second, teal or purple. He climbed a tree, overlooking the Garden. it was beautiful from a high view, he wished Obi-wan could enjoy it with him. He was suddenly glad he knew this place as well as R2’s circuits. Anakin jumped down, running to a small forest as he found exactly what he needed. _Both teal_ ** _and_ **_purple_ the tips were a light blue, forcing him to have an old memory of one of the many flowers he’s given Obi-wan. He sighed, check.

He slowly made his way to the ‘mini’ garden, off to the side was another bunch of flowers which had what he wanted, _if he remembered correctly._

“Why are you picking flowers?” Anakin spun around, nothing… He was imagining things again, he looked over, oh. The same thing Ahsoka first asked him that question. “ _Why are you picking flowers?”_ The voice asked again.

He sighed, ignoring it but it continued to taunt him, becoming silent as he crouched in front of a few tulips. _Blue, white and lime._

“Why are you picking flowers?” It asked again, softly. Just like his mother whenever Watto… Or like Obi-wan when they were together...

“Because I love him.” He sighed, standing up. His mind was a cluttered mess and it was all about a certain freckled-face, ginger, tea-loving Jedi.

Obi-wan shoved his blankets off him with a shout. He sighed, placing his head in his hands as he let out a strangled cry. He forced himself out of bed to start brewing tea before he came back to dress for today, he froze in his spot as he entered the kitchen.

There on the bench sat Anakin’s cybernetic arm, the inside was cleaned out and flowers were inside, like a bouquet. The flowers were layered, dark green and white roses at the bottom. The middle layer was purple and teal calla lilies, the tips were a light blue and… The top layer; blue, white and lime tulips, they were in a fading order, some colours slightly darker or lighter as it morphed into another colour.

Next to it was a plate stacked with pancakes covered in many of his favourite fruits as well as syrup, off to the side was a cup of tea waiting for him. Obi-wan’s heart fluttered as he quickly ran to Anakin’s room.

“Ani!” The door slid open but the room was empty. “ _Kriff…”_ He let out a small laugh as he went back to the kitchen, leaning on the counter as he began to ponder.

After a while he felt a hand intertwined with his, he looked up, heart fluttering at the sight of the arrogant Jedi.

He took a shuddering breath, noticing Anakin’s right sleeve was folded and pinned together so it wasn’t dangling at the side.

“Oh, Ani…” He sighed, wrapping his arms around Anakin and pulled him close.

“I’m **so** sorry Obi-wan.” Anakin whimpered. “I can never control my emotions and I always lash out at you and-” He was silenced when Obi-wan kissed him, immediately leaning into the kiss.

“ _You’re beautiful Anakin Skywalker and I love you_.”

**\+ I**

**Age: Twenty-two**

* * *

“Is he alright?”

Obi-wan looked up at Ahsoka, it was still hard to believe how much she’s grown. Rex walked over to them, taking his helmet off to reveal his puffy eyes.

“I don’t know…” He sighed. Order 66 was issued so many Jedi… _Killed._ He ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair as Ahsoka and Rex sat next to them.

Sidious and Anakin had fought, Sidious entered his mind and Anakin was put in a coma. He didn’t know what to do… His beloved Anakin, in a coma… He couldn’t see his beautiful smiling face anymore…

He found Ahsoka and Rex in the lower levels of Coruscant, they returned to the Jedi Temple which was in bad shape but seemingly abandoned. Now, they rested in one of the singular medical room.

“We have to start making plans to leave, Sidious’s armies will come and search this place for survivors,” Ahsoka said silently, grabbing Anakin’s hand.

Obi-wan hummed. “We need to group up first.”

“Group up?” Rex stood, crossing his arms. “Who do we have left, almost all the Jedi are wiped out and **my** brothers are being controlled like puppets!”

Both Obi-wan and Ahsoka looked at the captain pityingly, they could only imagine what it felt like, being the only one with free mind compared to the other’s who are trapped.

“We need to find Anakin’s droids and Padme.” Obi-wan sighed, lifting Anakin to wrap an arm around his waist.

“Oh, Obi-wan!” Ahsoka covered her mouth as tears welled up. “You don’t know…”

“Know what?” He looked at her with a confused expression, taking in all the details of her face as tears began to stream down it.

“Padme died during birth…”

Obi-wan sighed, staring at the ship they’d be living on. Courtesy of Bail Organa they were given a ship to stay on until they fully found themselves.

He looked over at R2 and C-3PO who had been with the former Senator all this time, along with the children. They were given the boy, Luke. Ahsoka adored him.

Anakin… He was informed that Anakin and Padme had dated, she wanted him to watch over Luke, unaware of his… State…

Obi-wan couldn’t bear to see Anakin hooked up to machines, laying their motionless and covered in bandages.

He sat on a chair next to him fiddling with a small crown. He asked for it, attaching small flowers he stole from the Temple Gardens before they left. It was a variety of light pinks to dark blues with lilac in between, it had gold leaves attached to the thin metal band, gypsophila hung from it, gently swing as Obi-wan fiddled with it.

He looked up at Anakin, a small whimper slipped past his lips as he stood and placed it on Anakin’s head. The small white flowers hung on each side of his face as the flowers _almost_ glowed from the sun, _he’d look better if it was a veil-_

“Obi-wan…” Ahsoka entered the room, cradling two babies. “We’re going to leave now…” Her eyes widen at the sight of her former master with flowers around his face. “Oh…”

He gave a small huff with a nod as she walked closer, Rex entering a moment after.

Obi-wan reached into his robe, pulling out a white and teal rose as he gently tucked it behind Anakin's ear.

And with that, he placed a small kiss to Anakin’s lips, ignoring the shocked faces he was given. “How long?” Ahsoka gasped as Rex covered his mouth, eyes widening in full realisation.

**“I’ll see you soon my love...”**

**Author's Note:**

> Really had no idea what I was doing- _Haha..._  
>  This is for Giftober 2020 between me and a friend uh... Two more to go!
> 
> 12th Oct: Epilogue confirmed. _Because Conner begged me-_
> 
> Please go check out the [epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023563) if you want too-


End file.
